Super bionic hero
by Featherflare
Summary: When chase is kidnapped by Roman and Riker will the Elite Force save him or does Rodissius have someone else have something planned for chase?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: When Chase get kidnapped by Rodissius and it's up for the Elite Force to save him but during that time Rodissius and have other plans for him.**

 **Autors Note: This is my first fanfic so wish me luck and tell me what you think**

It was a normal day at the penthouse Bree was looking at her emails, Kaz and Oliver were playing topple the tower, Skylar was just chillin' and Chase was down in mission command.

Chase was just doing what he usually does try to tinker with stuff but suddenly the rock door opened with chases surprise "Hello? AJ is that you I told you not to..." Chase was shocked it was Roman and Riker "Hello Chase I bet you wondering why we're here" Roman said "What are you two doing here?"

"Dad told us to kidnap you he didn't say why but he wasn't the only one who wanted you captured" Riker said Roman and Riker turned into swarm and attacked chase, of course chase dodged the attack but when he looked behind Roman punch chase unconscious and Roman and Riker took Chase back to Rodissius secret lair.

Meanwhile Bree,Skylar,Kaz and Oliver were wondering what was taking chase so long to tinker things "I'll go check on Chase" said Bree speeding to the elevator when she got back she had worry in her face "what wrong?" Skylar asked "Chase is gone..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you by mean gone?" Kaz asked "I mean gone he's not there and the only way he can go is through the rock door" said Bree "maybe we should check the security cameras and see if that can help" said Skylar "Good idea" said Bree while everyone when down to mission command.

The team was looking at the security cameras to see what had happened when chase went to mission command to tinker with thing Bree stopped to see Roman and Riker attack chase "oh no they took chase!" said Bree in a panic

"maybe we should try to locate him with his chip" said Skylar "good idea" said Bree "no good they must have known we would try to track chase with his chip who knows what they want with him..."

Chase's POV

I had a big headache when I started to gain consciousness I was strapped to a table great now I'm getting flashbacks from when I was strapped by Gisselle then I saw a dark figure in the dark who was tall

"Hello Chase" Rodissius said coming out of the shadows "What do you want?" said chase "the last time me and your so called team met your sister blasted me and I kept wondering how can I bionic girl gain superpowers then I found my answer and you know how I found out?" I was concerned I started to think he got an answer by someone I heard about from Oliver

"He got it from me" said coming out of the shadows like Rodissius "now your the only one in your team that doesn't have superpowers you must feel so useless" Rodissius evilly laughed "I may not have powers but I don't care I have enough powers with my bionics" I said with confidence "What if we said we can give you superpowers and you can be the most powerful bionic Super Human in the world?" said " and why would I want that?" I said "Because we know deep down you want to be the smartest and the most powerful human in the world and you want respect by everyone we know you've been bullied and abused by your sibling" Rodissius said trying to tick me off "My siblings may have abused me but we care about each other no matter what and my team will find me and will stop all of you" I said confident in my team

"well I don't think they'll get to you on time because we have this!" Rodissius pulled out the arcturian space rock, I was shocked "h-how did you get that?" I asked nervously "I knew your team would go down to mission command to see if you were ok so while they were down there my children stole it" I was wondering what he was gonna do with the arcturian " what are you gonna do with it if you touch it you could die" I said "i know told me everything about it and we're planning on using it on you, you Chase Davenport will be our secret weapon of destruction and help us take over the world" Rodissius said explaining his evil plan "If I touch the arcturian the only thing your gonna do is kill me plus why would I help you?" Rodissius smiled it made me even more nervous what was he up too?

"That's why I will use healing powers to bring you back and while she does that I know you won't help willingly so she will also corrupt your mind with darkness so you will be obedient to us."

I heard a wheeling noise it came out the door it wasn't that big but I knew it had to be used for me I watch put the Arthurian in the machine and was about the activate it I knew this was gonna end badly I hope my team can find me.

Bree's POV

I was worried very worried we have to find a way to find chase but how? Skylar walked in it looked liked something was wrong "guys the arcturian it's gone!" "What"! We all said " I think I have a good guess who would've taken it" Kaz said "This is bad how do they even know about they arcturian?"Skylar said with worry "I think I know...My mom" Oliver said sounding upset at his mom" They must have something planned for it"I said" and it's not good we need to find chase and the arcturian and I think I know how" Skylar said "how?" Kaz said confused "in case the arcturian got stolen they set a tracking device on in and we can use it to find chase and the arcturian" Skylar said with joy about finding both the arcturian and chase "Alright lets go to mission command and find the signal to where they are" we go to mission command finding the signal "got it!" I said "alright everyone suit up! Haha I've always wanted to say that" "Kaz!" Skylar said furious "oh right suit up" Kaz ran to get his mission suite

We her all suited up and me and Skylar took Kaz and Oliver's arms so we can get there faster don't worry chase your team is coming...


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's POV

It looked like the machine was almost all powered up hopefully it gave my team enough time to try and find me I just hope they can make it on time all of a sudden I heard a big slam coming from the doors Skylar and Bree were holding Oliver and Kaz's arms thinking they would get here quicker by using there speed and not Kaz and Oliver's flight

"Let Chase go!" Bree said with anger "what makes you all think I'll let him go hold them against the wall "with pleasure I'm sorry Oliver I'm doing this for you" "DOING WHAT MAKING ME PROUD IM IN THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF PROUD!"

" The machine is all charged up now it time for Chase to be the most powerful bionic superhero or should I villain hybrid in the universe" "The arcturian only gives certain amount of powers but even if you blast chase you would only kill him!" Skylar said

"That's why I'm going to save him by using my healing powers and I case you were wondering why chase would join willingly is because I'll also corrupt his mind" said with an evil smile

"Say goodbye to your Chase!"

"No!"Skylar said

"Chase!" Bree said trying to get out of grip

The machine blasted me and all I could feel is pain I screamed in pain and could see my teams faces but I did hear this from Rodissius " For you to become the most powerful I'll need to drain the arcturian from its full power and give it to you so I'll just have to crank it up"

I have never been in this much pain before while this torture was happening I saw the arcturian turning grey all the energy was going into me it wasn't long till it was lifeless and no longer a bright pinkish purple my team kept trying to get out of Mr. Terrors grip but they were too late I felt power surge trough my body I felt sick dizzy they let me go my vision blurred and I feel into darkness...

AN: yeah I'm not good with writing long chapter but I hope this is enough I can try to write longer chapters if I could please review


	4. Chapter 4

No ones POV  
Everyone in the room was silent until went up to chase to save him "now it's time for your little friend to show to rest and when he wakes up he'll be ours" used her healing powers on chase he was turning green showing he was being brought back to life he let out a big gasp and breathed normally while unconscious.

Roman carried chase out the door "where are you taking him?" Bree said worried Rodissius turned around "just taking him to his room so he can rest and will corrupt his mind" took all of them to another room and chained them up

"there and if you would excuse me I gotta go corrupt your friend" said evilly leaving the room with a laugh closing the door  
"Great now where doomed" Kaz said "no were not there's a button to set us free" Bree said "ok now that is just a poorly made dungeon" Oliver said "not that poorly we can't use our powers and the only thing we can use is our shoes and by ours I mean you two mostly because we have long zipped boots on" Skylar said looking at Oliver and Kaz

"I think Kaz should go first" Said Oliver " Ok I only have two shots" Kaz threw both his shoes and missed "alright my turn" Oliver threw his first shoe but missed

"I only have one shoe left I gotta make it count I can't afford to miss" Oliver threw his other and hit the button and let them go " alright! Way to go buddy!" Kaz said "I'll use my super strength to open the door" Oliver tried to open the door but I couldn't budge "I think the whole cell is superpower and bionic proof not just the cuffs" Bree said

Meanwhile chase was still sleeping "Alright make chase ours and will share the ruling of the world destroying all superheroes starting with his use to be friends" nodded and put her hand on top of chase's head

Chase's POV  
It was dark really dark there wasn't any light anywhere but I did hear a voice "Hello chase" said the dark figure " who are you?" I asked " I'm the darkness that's deep inside you finally rising up thanks to " He grabbed my arms I tried to get out of it but I was distracted by him turning into a black shadow that went inside my head "Get out of my head"  
"Not a chance soon you'll be corrupted with evil and you won't care about anything or anyone all you would want is power and revenge on the people who teased you and bullied you and did you wrong" he said with an echo "N-no! That's not what I want get out of my head!" I said furiously "It's too late chase you feel that chase?"

"what's happening to me?arg!"I said in pain "soon you will be consumed by darkness" he said I went on the floor pressing my head in pain wanting it to stop I finally feeling pain it stopped all I could feel is power all over my body I felt unstoppable I felt like I could have anything my heart felt as black as night

No ones POV  
"Chase woke up from his slumber and Rodissius and were standing right beside me " how do you feel Chase?" Rodissius asked " I've never felt better and please call me Arceus" I said with bright glowing red eyes.

AN: Yeah I chose the Pokémon Arceus mostly because he's very powerful and he can over power any Pokémon that and I don't got any villain names/span/p


	5. Chapter 5

No ones POV

"We need to get out of here and find chase...again" Bree said worried about her brother "I think I got something the door is locked with a lock so...will use this"Skylar said pulling a hair pin out of her hair "its a little cliche but I'll take it" Kaz said.

Skylar was picking the lock until it finally unlocked "alright everyone be be quit Rodissius' kids might here us and again horrible security" Oliver said quietly

Bree's POV

I heard footsteps coming from behind "guys I think someone's behind us be ready for any attacks" I said everyone was at a fighting position when the person was coming closer and closer but I recognized that dark figure "Chase!" I ran up to hug my brother then I looked at this eyes they were filled with anger,fear,envy, and...evil so I back away from him slowly

"Hey chase what's with the glowing red eyes? And how did you escape?" Kaz asked him "I'll answer your second question first I didn't escape I left because of orders and the red eyes hehehehe I've become even more power full than all of you combined thanks to the arcturian oh and before I forget of which I never do my name isn't chase anymore it's Arceus and my orders were to destroy all of you and the superheroes and no one and I mean no one will stop us from taking over the world" Chase said with an evil look on his face.

I can't believe it I'm going to fight my own brother and he won't hesitate for anything that's if...

AN: I think it's great to leave on cliffhanger but for other stories not so much mostly because they take forever I'm sure they have good reasons though anyway stay tuned the next chapter will come out tomorrow and I'm sorry if my chapters are short I'm new at this and when I do stories I just wanna end at a cliffhanger and I don't know how to continue it to and not leaving suspense into it


	6. Chapter 6

Bree's POV

He won't hesitate that's if "Chase I know you don't wanna do this I can see that your trying to break free from this corruption that they did to you, Chase I know your in there please snap out of it!"

Chase's eye twitched but he lunged at us and we all dodged Chase was about to throw fire at us with a dog ball coming out of his hands and threw it at us.

"Ok does anyone have any ideas on how to stop chase or make him come to his scenes?" Oliver said with a nervous look

"Chase has all of our abilities we can't stop him the only thing we can do is try to get him to come to his scenes" Skylar said with no other options

"I think I know how..." I come closer to chase he was about to use another superpower of his "Chase I know your in there please come back remember all the good times we had...ok not all of them but we had fun even when we had mission together with Adam and Leo I know you remember chase this isn't you please come back with us your team your family" I said trying to get through to Chase

Chase looked at me with a calm look he held his head in pain "ARG! B-Bree I-I-I can't...control him...you guys gotta get...rgh...out of here"

Chase said in pain while on the floor

"What no where not leaving without you we need to get you fixed come on Chase fight it as long as you can to we can get you to one of Mr. Davenport' facilities so we can help you" Skylar said in a hurry

"I can't go with you..."Chase said

"Why not?" Kaz said

"Because chase isn't here right now please leave a message after the blast"Chase started to form a huge snow ball looking sphere and was about the throw it at us.

"Run we have to think of another way to save him just not right now" Kaz said flying with Oliver while carrying us to safety.

"I can't just leave chase he's in there" I said with faith in my younger brother

"We think so too but corrupted his mind and we need to find a way to reverse that so we can have our chase back" Skylar said trying to reason with me.

I nod in agreement we head out the door where we came from and we go back to the pent house.

No ones POV

"Do you want me to follow them?" Arceus said "no let them go there's no chance for them to save the world this time besides with you by our side they don't have the guts to hurt you especially your sister" Rodissius said with an evil laugh

Meanwhile at the penthouse Bree paced through the living room trying to calm down "Bree it's gonna be Ok We already called he said he was gonna build a weapon to contain chase so he can try to help him Ok" said Skylar in a calm voice

"I can't believe it Chase of all people is more powerful than all of us now that's just cruel! We tried to get more powers from the arcturian and Bree got powers from the arcturian instead of me and Oliver now that's just unfair!" Kaz said upset

"Kaz I don't think it's time to mope about it but Rodissius did drain the arcturian and now no one will ever get to touch and get killed by it again so there's a good side and a bad side of this" Oliver said sound upset as well.

There was knock on the door Skylar when to open in to see . Adam and Leo " , Adam,Leo!" Bree said running to hug them and everyone greeted each other "Is it true that Chase and you have superpowers?!" Leo said with excitement"Yes Leo it's true but chase has way more powers than all of us combined" Bree said to Leo "Well that's no fair! Now he's stronger than me now that's just not right!" Adam said in anger.

"Look chase is still our chase just with superpowers and evil...But! I did make an unbreakable superhero cell so if we get catch chase in here he won't be able to escape and we can save him" Davenport said while he pulled out a tiny box.

"No offense Big D but that's just a small box what are you gonna shrink chase?"Leo said "But chase is already small enough to fit in there" Adam said making a short joke

"It get bigger when you throw it at him let's just say it's kinda like a poke ball but chase won't get put in the box the box will get bigger" said "Ok so the only thing we have to do it try throw this at Chase to catch him got it but to do that we need to distract him" Bree said.

The team sat to come up with a plan to catch chase but while they were doing that back in Rodissius' lair Rodissius was standing ready for chase to come out in he new super villain costume "Arceus please come out" Chase now Arceus came out with a white and yellow suit with a little armor on his arms,legs and head

"Your ready now all three of us will take over the world and no one will stop us from doing it" Arceus nodded while he did his eyes glowed red but for a brief second it turned hazel.

AN: Ok I think I tried to go longer I think I did good and I did make a reference to Pokémon and I also made a killer frost scene reference to The Flash at the end when chase eyes turn red then back to his hazel eyes there are still gonna be gonna be reference to the Flash if your a flash fan you'll get it I hope I think the next chapter is the last chapter I could go on but I'm not that great of a writer but I hope you guys enjoyed it I'll post the next chapter maybe somewhere next week I need a break And I'm gonna go see Cars 3 with my friends on Saturday Can't Wait! Oh and before I forget I'm gonna do sequels to this story and maybe one shots to it too anyway see you guys next time


	7. Chapter 7

No ones POV

"Alright is everyone ready?Leo do have the cage where going to put chase in?"Bree asked "Yup got it right here everyone is suited up and I still say it's not fair you have cooler suits than we do" Leo said holding the Pokémon like cage with disappointment in his usual mission suit.

"We have to go they might attack at any moment and we need to be ready" Skylar said trying to hurry "She's right you guys have to go remember you have one shot to use the cage so make it count and...bring chase home" said wishing them luck they all nod and head out.

Meanwhile Rodissius, and Chase aka Arceus were about the terrorize the city "Arceus will you please do the honors of unleashing meteors Arceus nodded and unleaded meteors in the air destroying buildings with people running for there lives Arceus smiled with joy because of the fear in people's eyes he could see it.

The Elite Force were behind a brick wall "Ok I got a plan Adam, Bree you two will distract chase because your his siblings me and Kaz will distract Rodissius and and Oliver,Kaz you will wait for the right moment to catch chase in the cage and it's a good thing gave us superpower blocker cuffs so we can catch Rodissius and once and for all" Skylar said with confidence in her plan everyone nods and run to them in full force.

Arceus heard a familiar sound coming from down below "Chase!" he heard it was his siblings Adam and Bree "Chase its us! Remember? We know your stronger than this!"Bree said"Bree's right Chase! I have sorry I threw you and punched you and called you names but I do care and I know you know it so chase please come back to us!".

Arceus' eyes turned from bright red to chase's normal hazel eyes he came down "I-I c-cant hold him forever whatever you got planes d-do it NOW! Chase said grabbing his head in pain "ARG!" "NOW!" Oliver threw the square cell at chase hitting him and it turned big trapping chase inside while chase was inside his eyes turned even brighter red looking angry trying to get free of the prison during that Rodissius and looked at what was happening.

Skylar had a chance to use her super speed to put the cuffs on them "I think you two will be in super villain jail for a long long long time!" Kaz said feeling awesome.

Back in mission command chase was still trying to get out of his cell using every superpower he can think of.

"Chase where going to bring you back ok just hang in there" said calmly "I'm arceus the more powerful and handsomer version of chase you can't hold me"Arceus said getting more frustrated at the cage.

pressed a few buttons on the keyboard on the console "ok chase your gonna feel something it's might hurt might sting might suck ok here we go" said pressing one final button.

"AAAAHHHH!"chase said in pain clunching his head and on the floor "Chase you ok? Are back?" Leo asked nervously Chase raised up his head with not red eyes but with hazel eyes "G-guys?" Chase said confused The cage deactivated and Bree ran up to her brother hugging him tight along with the rest of the team "I-I'm fine guys I-I'm..." Chase passed out "Chase?" Skylar said with worry "He's fine I think he's just exhausted with using to much power" said calmly "I'll carry him to his capsule so he can rest"Adam said carrying chase.

Chase's POV

my head was killing me I woke up with blurry vision until my vision finally cleared after that I felt amazing like I can do anything I walked to the living room where everyone was waiting for me "Chase!" Bree said running to hug me "your wake!" Kaz said happily "how long have I been out?" I asked "5 days you over powered" said "looks like we have another superhero hybrid in the house" Skylar said happily "I feel amazing! But...I can't be in the team for the time being..." I said "what are you talking about chase?" Bree asked "I have every power that every superhero has" I said trying to get to my point "So what are you saying that your more powerful than us and for now on you should be a solo hero?" Kaz said angrily.

"No...I-I'm not saying that I'm not the chase you know anymore I'm something else... and I need to find out what" I said trying to make my team understand "But chase..." Oliver said "I know you guys don't want me to leave but I want to go to Mr Davenports facility to learn how to use my new powers and I need to travel to find out who I am" I said leaving but Bree stops me "Bree...let me go" I said calmly Bree releases me as I go out the door I say I final farewell "Bye guys I'll come back soon I promise I love you all we will see each other again." I close the door going down outside I fly away to find out who I am now.

AU: yeah I couldn't think of a better ending so that's that I can up with so I hope you enjoy I don't know about the other stories though because I am so lazy so I hope you enjoyed and I bye guys


End file.
